Coco (film)/Gallery
Images from the Disney/Pixar film, Coco. Promotional Material Coco Teaser IG Jpeg v4.jpg|Teaser poster logococo.png|The original logo for Coco Coco Logo.png Coco Poster.jpg Coco Official Poster.jpg Coco Morelia Film Festival Poster.png|Poster for the Morelia Film Festival Coco Promo.jpg Coco Japanese Banner.jpg Coco Spanish Family Poster.jpg Coco 3D poster.jpg Coco French Poster.jpg Coco poster.png Coco - Poster.jpg Coco - Poster 2.jpg Coco - Pepita Poster.jpg Coco - Poster 3.jpg Coco NL Poster.jpg Coco Vive Tu Momento Poster.jpg Coco Chinese Poster.jpg Coco Adventure Poster.jpg Coco_Japanese_Poster.jpg Coco Wallpaper - Land Of The Dead.jpg Coco - Guitar Poster.jpg Renders Pepita.png Coco family.jpg Coco Skeleton Family.png Coco Hector Miguel Pose.jpg Coco Hector pose.jpg Coco Miguel sit pose.jpg Coco Hector and Guitar.jpg Coco Hector running.jpg Coco Miguel Hector pose.jpg Coco Miguel and Guitar.jpg Coco Hector pose 2.jpg Coco Hector alt render.jpg Coco Dante and bone.png Coco Dante run promo.png Coco Headless Hector.png Coco Hector render.png Coco Miguel and Hector Promo.jpg Coco Miguel and Dante Promo.jpg Coco Dante.png Miguel.png Coco Imelda Render.jpeg Concept Art Coco_Zaruhi_Galstyan_01.jpg Coco_Zaruhi_Galstyan_02.jpg Coco_Customs_Officer_03.jpg Coco_04.jpg Coco_Dante_05.jpg Coco_Dante_08-1.jpg Coco_Dante_09-1.jpg Coco_Dante_06.jpg Coco_Pepita_10-1.jpg Coco_Pepita_11-1.jpg Screenshots Teaser Coco Dante's Lunch bone.jpg Coco Dante's lunch.jpg Coco-32.png Coco-33.png Coco Abuelita.jpg Miguelindanteslunch.png Official stills Miguel_Guitar.jpg Coco 1.png Coco Land of the Dead.png Coco Stage.jpg ''Coco'' Coco_2017_Screenshot_0024.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0025.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0026.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0027.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0029.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0031.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-30.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0038.jpg|See, a long time ago, there was this family. Coco_2017_Screenshot_0039.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0040.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0041.jpg|He and his family would sing, and dance, and count their blessings. Coco_2017_Screenshot_0042.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0043.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0044.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0045.jpg|But he also had a dream: to play for the world. Coco_2017_Screenshot_0046.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0047.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0048.jpg|And one day he left with his guitar... Coco_2017_Screenshot_0050.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0051.jpg|...and never returned. Coco_2017_Screenshot_0052.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0053.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0054.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0056.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0057.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0059.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0058.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0060.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0061.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0062.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0063.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0064.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0065.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0066.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0067.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0069.jpg|She could’ve made candy... Coco_2017_Screenshot_0070.jpg|Or fireworks... Coco_2017_Screenshot_0071.jpg|Or sparkly underwear for wrestlers! Coco_2017_Screenshot_0072.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0073.jpg|But no, she chose shoes. Coco_2017_Screenshot_0074.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0075.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0076.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0077.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0078.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0079.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0081.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0082.jpg|Music had torn her family apart, but shoes held them all together. Coco_2017_Screenshot_0083.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0084.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0085.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_0086.jpg|That woman was my great-great-grandmother Coco_2017_Screenshot_0088.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-83.jpg Coco-26.png Coco-disneyscreencaps com-108.jpg Coco pizza planet truck.jpg Coco 109.jpg Cocos414.jpg Miguel-and-Dante-11.png Coco-clip112.jpg Coco Cameos plaza.png Coco-disneyscreencaps com-340.jpg SantaCeciliaTrainStation.png Coco-disneyscreencaps com-354.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-364.jpg Coco-27.png Ernestosinging.png Ernestoplayingguitar.png Hectorguitarsaved.png Coco-disneyscreencaps-466.jpg Coco 2017 Screenshot 0100.jpg Miguellookatsernesto.png Cocos57.jpg|"If it wasn't for my family" Coco-Disney-Pixar-t-joysofasias.jpg Santa Cecilia.jpg Coco-4.png Cocoreplicaguitar.jpg Coco-22.png DantelickMiguel.png Coco-23.png Screen-Shot-2017-03-15-at-3.16.11-PM.png Migelplayingguitar.png Ernestokissontv.png Hectorguitarontv.png Coco-24.png Cocos86.jpg Coco Coco's family photo.jpg Cocos29.jpg Coco-28.png Miguelsstuff.png Coco-disneyscreencaps-1861.jpg|"I don't care if I'm on some stupid ofrenda!" Coco-disneyscreencaps-1907.jpg|"I don't wanna be in this family!" Danteseesmiguel.png Coco-2.png Coco-7.png Coco-8.png Coco-9.png Coco 549.png Cocos09.jpg|Miguel sneaks inside Ernesto's mausoleum. Coco Ernesto's Guitar.jpg Cocos10.jpg Cocos89.jpg|Miguel talking to Ernesto and apologizes to explain his reasons for taking the instrument. Cocos11.jpg DisneyPixar's First Exclusive Look at Coco.jpg|Miguel strums the guitar Cocos13.jpg Coco-11.png Coco-12.png Coco-13.png|"Do you mind?" Coco-5.png Coco-6.png Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2502.jpg|Dante can still see Miguel Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2505.jpg Coco-44.png Coco Rosita.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2719.jpg Coco Land of the Dead bridges.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-2813.jpg|Alebrijes Coco-30.png JuanOrtodoncia.png coco-disneyscreencaps_com-2912.jpg|Héctor disguising as Frida Kahlo Coco-29.png DumbFlowerBridge.jpg|"Dumb Flower Bridge" COCO Miguel and family.jpg Coco-31.png Coco-21.png Coco-14.png Coco Imelda.jpg Coco-17.png Coco-49.png Coco Office.jpg Coco-39.png Coco-18.png Coco-45.png Coco-19.png Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3459.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3483.jpg Coco-16.png Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3590.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg|Miguel and Dante hiding coco-disneyscreencaps_com-3674.jpg|"That's illegal?" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3675.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3681.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3735.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3752.jpg|Héctor irritated coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3781.jpg|Héctor meeting Miguel Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3782.jpg|Héctor shocked Coco-40.png Coco-41.png Coco Human Hector.jpg Hector-personnage-coco-02.jpg Cocos67.jpg|Miguel ask Héctor if he can get him to his great-great-grandpa then he put up his photo. Coco-34.png|Walking like a skeleton Coco 2.png Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-4287.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-4349.jpg Cocos50.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-4879.jpg Cocos71.png Coco-edward-james-olmos.jpg|"My guitar? My prized beloved guitar?" Coco-113.jpg Chicharron-personnage-coco-02.jpg Coco258.png Coco - Everyone Knows Juanita.jpg Hector963.png coco-disneyscreencaps_com-5210.jpg Coco-37.png Coco-36.png Coco-35.png Cocos96.jpg LosChachalacos.png Miguelstartsplaying.png Coco649.png Chicharrónguitar.png Cocos58.jpg Miguelcheers.png Miguelcalldantebaddog.png|Miguel calls Dante a dumb dog Coco-43.png Coco_2017_Screenshot_1685.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_1703.jpg Coco-42.png Coco-disneyscreencaps com-6602.jpg Cocos147.png Coco-disneyscreencaps com-6806.jpg Cocos451.png Coco - Miguel performs to crowd.jpg Coco-38.png Cocos1.png Coco331.png|Ernesto saving Miguel Coco-disneyscreencaps com-7010.jpg Ihaveagreatgreatgrandson.png|"I Have a Great-Great-Grandson?" Coco-46.png GreetingFridaKahlo.png Coco Ernesto introduces Miguel.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-7174.jpg Cocos59.jpg Coco Miguel and Ernesto.jpg Coco-48.png Coco_fireworks.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-7382.jpg|Running low on time Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7441.jpg Coco16.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7494.jpg|"Those were my songs you took! My songs that made you famous!" Hectorwatchscrean2.png Hectorwatchscreen.png coco-disneyscreencaps_com-7661.jpg TheWorldEsMiFamiliainsongbook.png Coco Hector flashback.jpg|"I'm going home, Ernesto. Hate me if you want, but my mind is made up." Coco young furious ernesto.jpg Coco Hector and Ernesto toast.jpg Coco Hector and Ernesto walk to train station.png|Hector and Ernesto are walking to the train station. (Note: The train in the background is "The Constitution") Coco-disneyscreencaps com-7753.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7765.jpg|Héctor succumbs to the poison Cocos049.png Coco-disneyscreencaps com-7797.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-7801.jpg Remembermeinbook.jpg Coco furious Hector.png|Héctor enraged after learning the truth about his death Ernestostealsphoto.jpg Coco - Ernesto's true colors.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7977.jpg Seeing_a_Fraud.jpg|Realizing Ernesto is a murderous fraud ErnestoTrueColors.png|"I know you'll understand." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Miguel thrown down into the pit coco-disneyscreencaps_com-8068.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-8109.jpg Coco Héctor comforts Miguel.png coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8136.jpg|Miguel realizing his mistake Coco-disneyscreencaps com-8147.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8173.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-8262.jpg Coco Young Coco.png Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8467.jpg Remember Me - Hector & Coco.png Coco Coco and Hector.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg Coco-51.png Coco-47.png Coco bitter Imelda.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8760.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8777.jpg|"Who's a good spirit guide?" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8795.jpg|Dante starting to transform coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8806.jpg Coco Alebrije Dante.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8899.jpg TouchedRiverasCoco.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_2353.jpg Cocos 587.png Coco-disneyscreencaps com-9288.jpg Coco Ernesto meets Imelda.jpg Coco Imelda slaps Ernesto.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_2450.jpg Coco Imelda stagefright.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9531.jpg Migueltakesguitar.png Hectorplayguitartoimelda.png Cocos666.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_2480.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_2481.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_2496.jpg Coco - La Llorona.jpg imelda ernesto.jpg tumblr_p4v06ykyr71v0wt6do10_1280.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_2508.jpg Coco 588.png Coco-disneyscreencaps com-9757.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-9759.jpg|"AAAAAAHAIHAAAI!!" Hectorandimeldahugging.png Coco_2017_Screenshot_2519.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_2532.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-9883.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9915.jpg|Miguel calls Ernesto a coward coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9922.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9927.jpg Coco55.png Coco-ernesto_threatens_miguel.jpg Miguellostphoto.png Miguellostphoto2.png|Miguel lost Héctor's photo Hectorphoto.png Cocos29.png|Héctor's photo is sunk, and lost in the water. Never to be seen, or found again. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10039.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10047.jpg|The audience goes "Boo" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10062.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10069.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10083.jpg Coco shocked ernesto.jpg Coco Ernesto and Pepita.jpg Coco Ernesto screaming.jpg Coco Ernesto's demise.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-alebrije-dante.jpg Coco sunrise.jpg Coco fading Hector.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-10307.jpg Cocos85.jpg Cocos65.jpg|"Here. This was his guitar, right? He used to play it to you?" RememberPapa.jpg|"Remember? Papa?" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10552.jpg|"Miguel, you apologize to your Mamá Coco!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8468.jpg Miguel plays Remember Me.png coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10750.jpg|"Elena? What's wrong, mija?" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10755.jpg|"Nothing, Mamá. Nothing at all." Coco family photo complete.jpg|The torn photo now complete. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10884.jpg|"Papá was a musician. When I was a little girl, he and Mamá would sing such beautiful songs." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10913.jpg Forget You.png|With the truth revealed to the Land of the Living, Ernesto is forever disgraced for his actions. coco-disneyscreencaps_com-10948.jpg Miguelatnewofrenda.png Coco-disneyscreencaps com-10980.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-11004.jpg|Coco's photo Coco_2017_Screenshot_2827.jpg Hectorhalfphoto.jpg Coco 201.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-11046.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_2838.jpg Hector and imelda .jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_2839.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-11070.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-11080.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-11118.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-11158.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-11168.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-11178.jpg Miguelplayingguitar.png Coco-disneyscreencaps com-11202.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-11207.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-11212.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-11219.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps_com-11228.jpg Printed Media Coco Big Golden Book.jpg Coco Little Golden Book.jpg Coco Read-Along CD.jpg CocoStickerbook.jpg CocoFamilyBook.jpg Coco Friends Forever.jpg Coco Alebrijes Book.jpg Coco Grand Harmony Book.jpg Coco Essential Guide.jpg 61TAIcBnMBL.jpg Coco A Family Mystery.jpg Coco Always Remember.jpg Coco Magical Mosaic.jpg Coco_Art_Book.jpeg Merchandise Disney Pixar Coco Miguel singing action figure.jpg Disney_Pixar_Coco_Hector_action_figure.png Miguel Disney Store plush.jpg|Miguel plush Miguel Disney Store plush2.jpeg Dante Disney Store plush.png|Dante plush Hector Disney Store plush.jpg|Hector plush Dante Alebrije Disney Store plush.jpg Pepita_Pulsh_Coco.jpg|Pepita plush Coco Miguel Ornament.jpg Coco_Fashion_Bag.jpg Disney Store Coco figures.png disney-pixar-coco-guitar-white--BC077F8A.zoom.jpg Coco Sketchbook Ornament Set.jpeg Coco figurine playset.jpg Miguel_and_Dante_Figureset.jpeg 71UcWDYeF2L. SX425 .jpg 1c763847-cd08-48c4-a3a8-511a08adc3b98-f0672fe2d52c49cb17abe354c7260dc8.jpg Miscellaneous killing fish.jpg CMalrjNWgAErZT6.jpg Disney Pixar 2015 - 2019 Releases.jpg Coco Editing Emblem.jpg|Emblem for Coco Editing Department. Coco Crew Shirt.jpg|Pixar Employee's Coco Crew Shirt Design. Coco - Concept Art.jpeg pixarfuture3.jpg|Concept art Coco, Miguel Artwork.png|Daniel Arriaga with his artworks of Miguel from Coco. Pepita concept.png 3 ColorScript HN TunnelPepitaShadow.jpg Coco concept 1.jpg Coco Skeleton concept.jpg 0580287E-A22C-4155-BEB3-72C0A477A7AD.jpeg|DVD cover Coco_MX_Blu-ray_Cover.jpg|Blu-ray mexican cover Coco Ernesto painting.jpg Coco Ernesto model.jpg pt-br:Viva: A Vida é uma Festa/Galeria ru:Тайна Коко/Галерея Category:Coco galleries Category:Movie galleries